


In the summertime

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin won't give up on Arthur. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 ADVENT CALENDAR @ LJ  
> Written as a present for Ckll

We are standing on the ramparts of Camelot looking at your kingdom; you, strong and happy facing what you achieved, me, so proud of you. The sun is bathing your hair, the summer breeze caressing your skin and I wish we could stay here forever; you caring for your people, me protecting you. But I know what will happen, too soon, too fast and we’ll never have the chance to grow old together. The prophecies say so. I say otherwise. Believe me, I’m still as stubborn as I was when we met and nobody will steal you away from me.


End file.
